Why Do I Love You? A Lion's Tale
by baby.rap
Summary: A mistake. An incident. Katie left our friendship out to dry because of him. So why, in our last year at Hogwarts, is she suddenly brightening up again? Deep down inside, I just know she hasn't changed since him. Why, Katie? Why?
1. One in a Million

**A/N: I deleted 'Differences'. Don't ahte me, I didn't really like the story anymore. Here's another OliverKatie fic, enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Oh, there she was with her cheeky Irish smile and her annoyingly cute English accent. Katie Bell danced through the hallways between the various compartments, talking extremely loud about her summer with Angie and Licia. Oh, joy. Coming to MY

compartment. Yay. Woo. Lucky me! Just what I wanted, a trio of very loud girls gossiping while I was trying to focus on my Quidditch Plays. Honestly, they're great Chasers and all, but they have no respect for people who pore over every bit of

information of the game. In other words, me.

"HI, OLLIE!" Angie exclaimed, bursting in through the door.

Yes, me, Oliver Wood, Keeper and Captain of the House Team, Gryffindor. Apparantly obsessive, according to the words of Ms Bell, the Blonde Bombshell. Would be hot if she didn't always try to get me into trouble and what-not. I didn't mean to make that rhyme, by the way. ' Bell' and 'Shell' just rhyme, as do 'Hot' and 'What-not'. Okay, I confess, I'm weird.

"Hey, girls," I said with no emotion what-so-ever.

"What's wrong, Olliekins?" Alicia inquired.

"Meh," was all I said.

"Fight with Choooooo?" Katie let the name 'Cho' ring. Ouch. I winced. Katie never really talked to me anymore.

"Yes. Broke up like, a month ago." I checked my watch for the date. "Yeah, a month. Literally. August first. Mm hmm."

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked. Ah, she was always the considerate one. Angelina was just plain loud. Katie was... well, Katie was Katie. Thoroughly annoying. Doesn't know when to shut up, that girl.

"Meh," I said again.

"What's 'meh' mean?" Katie asked, sitting across from me.

"Meh means Mother Earth's Hot."

"Huh?"

"I don't know. Fred and George made up an acronym for it. 'Meh' doesn't mean anything. It means whatever you want it to mean.

"And what do you want it to mean right now?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions, Katherine?"

"Do you always answer and question with a question, Oliver?"

"Sometimes. Right now, 'meh' means 'not really'."

I noticed Angelina and Alicia were staring at me and Katie as if we were the latest hot couple in Hogwarts. That look scares me.

The look is a dreamy expression on their faces with their eyebrows raised up. Not a good look for me. Then, they looked at each other and started giggling. Must be a girl thing. Guys don't usually look at each other and giggle. If they do... well, you know they're not straight.

"Why are you 'not really' all right?"

"Meh."

"Meaning?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"Vent to me, Ollie."

"I don't want to vent out my anger, sadness, love, and whatever it is I'm feeling right now to you. I may hurt you."

"Try me."

"No."

"You're hopeless."

"You're annoying. Get out of my compartment."

"I don't see your name written anywhere around here."

"Oh?" I pointed to the wall, where it said 'Property of Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley, Alfie Jordan and Luke Renbe.

"That doesn't count!"

"It's got my name on it, therefore it's my compartment. Out, girls, and find the double T's for me."

"Find Fred and George? Whatever for, Captain Wood?" Angelina asked.

"They put a firework in my bag last summer and I want to hurt them."

"Okie dokie!" Angie and Katie left, leaving me with Alicia. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You hurt my boyfriend and I hurt you."

"Meh. You'd need to catch me first, Licia-crap."

"It's Licia-Poo!"

"Crap, poo, same thing. Would you prefer Licia-shit?" With a shriek, she left. Scratch that, she's not considerate at all. It must be that time of month for her or something. "I was just kidding!" I called after her back. The door flew off of its hinges and in ran Luke, followed closely behind by Alfie.

"Tarentagella!" Alfie cried. Luke started dancing.

"I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE!" I snapped.

"We're trying to duel, though, Ol. Dueling is so much more important than that of paperwork."

"You are so going to fail your NEWTs this year, Alfie." I left the compartment and made my way down to the girls, where I wasn't surprised to find the two red-headed twins. Twin Terrors, I like to call them, or double T's.

"Oliver, good man!" Fred bellowed. I think it was Fred. I looked just underneath his left eye for a darker spot of freckles. Nope. George.

"Hey, George," I said.

"I still don't get how you tell them apart, Ollie," Angelina said, staring at the two twins.

"That's for us three to know, and for you three to find out," Fred said. The real Fred.

"Where's Percy? He didn't come into the usual room," I said, sitting down on the ground comfortably.

"Probably with Clearwater," George replied with a wave of his hand.

"Ah. Yeah, they finally hooked up this summer. Wouldn't stop telling me how wonderful she is and all."

"Didn't you date her for a while?"

"Mm. Beginning of fourth year to about the end of the summer, so about a year. Not quite yet. We're still good friends, but since Percy's hit pu...ber..." I trailed off. I wasn't about to reveal this bit of private Percy information to his evil twin brothers.

"Since Percy's hit what?" Katie asked from behind her 'Quidditch Through the Ages' book. Ah! Finally! She reads! She's talking to me again!

"Nothing, nothing." The train suddenly jolted to a stop. I wasn't sure who it was, but she fell onto me. The lights went out, compartment by compartment.

Yes, it was a she. Definitely a she. It wasn't Angie, because Angie was a bit more built than this particular blonde who was sitting in between my legs. Plus, Angie's dark-skinned and dark brown-haired. Licia… couldn't be Licia.

Despite her being blonde and all, she was with George. That only left one person. Gulp, gulp. The one person whom I disliked in this group of people. I, Oliver Wood, was holding one, Katie Bell. I didn't really hate her or anything. I just found her annoying … 24/7. She's just so criticizing sometimes. Who cares if I'm a Quidditch-crazed lunatic? Anyway, why am I spending endless minutes talking about a girl I don't like? Hmm. Such a hard question.

"Something's boarding the train." Fred or George's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I felt Katie scoot closer to me. Then, she had the nerve to poke me! No one pokes Oliver Wood!

"Who's this?"

"Who else do you know that has a sexy Scottish accent and hot abs like me, Bell?"

"Oh." There was a loud crash and I instinctively grabbed hold of Katie's waist, pulling her even closer (if that was possible) to me. She was cold, that I knew.

"Are you cold?" Ooh, why did I have to ask? "Not that I care or anything…" I hastily added, redeeming myself. Katie looked… hurt. Why did my parents raise me to be a jackass? "Here." I pulled off my Puddlemere jacket and draped it over Katie.

"You're only in a beater," she reasoned, taking it off and handing it back to me. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine, Katie."

"Stop trying to act like the perfect gentleman I know you're not!" she hissed in my ear. I glared at her through the darkened room, took the jacket and covered the both of us.

"This'll all be over in a moment," I whispered in her ear. I knew she was scared. Her, Katie Bell, often referred to as theBlonde Amazon, was scared. How significant was that?

One in a million, this girl was, until that one day when we both started at Hogwarts.

Yes, there was a time when all I had was Katie. There was a time when I had called her my best friend. There was a time when I had protected her from all harm.

All harm except that of her father. She never forgave me for it and I don't blame her. I really should have been there for her. But, oh, where was I in my third year when _it _happened? Off with some girl whose name I can't remember anymore on a date. On _Christmas_.

That was the time she got rid of everything she had for me. Her broom I gave her in second year, pictures of me, the presents I gave her the past thirteen years I had known her for and last, but not least, that one pink-red carnation flower I gave her on her eighth birthday. The one that had never died. The one that was based on love.

Yes, there was a time I used to love Katie. Now? I have no clue. I'm barely her friend anymore. I don't even know her. Why, in my seventh year, are these things coming back now? Oh. Look at that dark and hideous thing floating towards the compartment. Dementor. Ew. SHIT! DEMENTOR! The door burst open and Draco Malfoy ran in.

"What the fuck!" Katie shrieked, backing into me farther than she had intended to. I gave a suppressed moan of pained sounds. "Oh, God – sorry…" My face was screwed up in agony. If you're a girl that's reading this right now, you really have no idea how bad it hurts to get hit in the groin. Really hurts. Ah, Dementor's gone. Happy thoughts returning, all thoughts of Katie in third year leaving. Almost all of them. Katie crawled away from me and stood up. She left the compartment to do Prefect rounds without another word to me.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked the twins later in the carriages. They only shrugged.

"She's been like this since third year," Fred said.

"I wonder what happened," George added thoughtfully. Both twins fell silent, thinking of the possibilities.

I hopped out of the car first and slung my carry-on pack over my shoulder.

"WOOD!" I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

"Yeah, Diggory?" Hah! I'll bet you thought it was Flint. Nah. Diggory ran up to me.

"Uh – about Quidditch."

"Oh, yeah! Congrats on making the team Captain, by the way." I shook his hand politely.

"Yeah, thanks. I received the schedule. I wanted to know about Slytherin, we're against them in December."

"They're losers, Cedric. Their Seeker can't Seek for his life. Keeper's fairly good, Chasers are rough. Beaters are butt-ugly, strong and extremely unfair." I counted off using my fingers. "Your Chasers have to avoid Flint at all costs. Do you have any girls on the team?"

"Yeah. One of the Chasers."

"Okay, Flint and the Beaters will go for her."

"What about their Seeker?"

"Malfoy. I already said, can't Seek for his life. The only reason he actually gets the Snitch against Ravenclaw is because he grabs hold of the tail-end of the broom."

"Their Keeper?"

"Well-"

"Oliver!" Me and Cedric both turned around and saw my three Chasers running up to us like multi-colored puppies.

"Yes, girls?" Alicia, Angie and Katie all started giggling when they saw Diggory. Merlin knows why.

"Um. Hello," Cedric said nervously.

"They get all giggly when 'cute boys' are around them," I said quietly. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" Diggory nodded and left to catch up with his friends. "What's up, my beautiful Chasers?"

"He's soooooo hot," Alicia gushed. Yes, she _gushed_ it.

"I'm hotter," I pouted. "What do you guys want? You interrupted my Quidditch conversation with Diggory."

" Flint's bugging us," Angelina whined. Angie and Alicia both grabbed hold onto my arms.

"Save us." I turned to Katie, who was giggling. She looks so… innocent when she giggles. Oh, how I know better…

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Don't know," Angie said, leaning against me. "Twins were yelling at him when we ran to find you." I seem to sigh a lot. I sighed again and went back with the girls. Fred, George and Marcus Flint were still yelling, ten feet separating them.

"AT LEAST MY FATHER ISN'T A MUGGLE-LOVING IDIOT!"

"Your mom!" Fred declared.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean! You've been saying it for five minutes straight!" George snapped.

"Your mom!" Fred repeated, this time to George.

"She's your mom too, you oaf!" Flint turned around to sneak away and bumped into me. I raised an eyebrow at him and received a lot of giggles from girls around me. I hate that.

"Were you harassing my Chasers, Flint?" I inquired while crossing my arms.

"We're not your property!" Katie snapped indignantly. I looked over my shoulder to say something to her, but was immediately thrown back from Flint's shove. Recollecting myself, I straightened and threw a punch in his direction.

Shrieks could be heard from a large number of females around us. Angie and Alicia were trying to hold me back while the Slytherins cheered us on. Fred and George were still arguing about their mother. Katie was screaming at us to stop.

"Finite Incantatum! Stupefy!" Both me and Flint dropped to the floor and skidded several feet away from where we were. "Wood! Flint! To my office! Locomotor Wood! Locomotor Flint!" We were brought to our feet and hovered a couple inches off the ground at Professor McGonagall's heels. I saw Fred pick up my wand and pocket it. I lifted up my eyebrows to him as I disappeared into the Castle. McGonagall set us free from her spell and we dropped to the floor again.

"Unacceptable behavior! On the first day back, too!" she snarled at us. Yes, she snarled. We knew better than to answer back. I stood up and brushed myself off, then helped Flint up. Hey, I'm not a complete git.

"Sorry, Professor," we said in unison. McGonagall waved her wand threateningly at us.

"If word comes to me that you two have had another brawl like this, you can be sure that neither of you will be on the Quidditch team! Twenty points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

"Ma'am, we don't have any points at the moment," Flint reasoned.

"Then I take it off when you have enough, Flint. Miss Granger just earned thirty points, Wood, so Gryffindor is now down to ten. Out. Into the Great Hall."

We left without another word.

"You get into much trouble, mate?" George asked. Fred handed me my wand.

"Twenty points off. If we have another fight, I'm off the team," I said monotonously.

"She'll give you the boot?" Harry Potter asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"Yeah." When the Sorting was over, I reached over to take some roast. Katie slapped my hand away and grabbed the serving fork.

"No," she simply said. I rolled my eyes at her and took some spaghetti instead. A tap came onto my shoulder. Like Diggory, I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"What is it, Chang?" It was like everyone froze. Fred and George were looking over my shoulder with noodles hanging from their mouths. Katie, who was sitting a few chairs across from me, was looking intently from me to her. Angie and Alicia, who were to my left, were staring at her. Percy, Luke and Alfie were also taking glances.

"Can we talk?"

"No." I took a sip from my drink.

"Please?"

"No."

"Oliver…"

"No."

"Oliver, please!"

"No."

"OLIVER!"

"NO!" I stood up and looked down at her. "Is there something you don't understand by the word 'no', Chang?" She looked at me with tears welling in her eyes and ran away. I sat back down and refused to look at anyone around me.


	2. Right Here Waiting For You

**A/N: Okay, I don't own ANYTHING besides Alfie, Luke, Michelle and anyone else you don't recognize.  
The characters are in the year that they're supposed to be in, so Oliver and Percy are two years older than the rest of the Quidditch team, sans Harry, of course.**

**Chapter Two**

**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you.**

Ah, yes. Morning. Best time for Quidditch practices, in my opinion. I really don't know why my team gets all snappy at me for waking them up at five. I mean, two hours of practice, five 'til seven. It isn't that bad, is it? Do they want more practice time or what? I skipped up the stairs after putting the spell on it. I hate that staircase. Stupid slide.

"GIRLS!" Inside the fifth girl's dorm, I heard some groaning.

"Away, Oliver." Angie.

"You know what time it is?" I chirped happily.

"Too early. Go away!" Alicia. There was silence. More silence.

"…Uh, Katie, are you going to say anything?" More silence. "…Katie?"

"She's not here, Wood, go away!" Alicia yelled.

"Where is she, then?" Ooh, I was angry, now. No one ditches practice.

"I don't know, with Alfie?"

"WHAT?" I pushed the door open. "What do you mean, 'with Alfie?'" Angie pulled the covers up to her face.

"She said something about them really clicking together over the summer."

"Alfie's in the dorm still. He's _alone_, and he has a _girlfriend_ named _Michelle Spinnet_, remember, Licia?" Alicia was silent for a few seconds.

"…Oh, yeah." I shook my head.

"All right, forget it, practice is cancelled. You guys have two more hours to sleep, if any of you need me, I'll be down by the pitch."

"Why would we need you?" Angelina's yell followed me down the stairs. I chuckled and exited the Common Room.

When I got to the Pitch, I saw a long wave of blonde hair bolting this way and that. Why is she wherever I go?

**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you.**

Damn that song. Stuck in my head, it is. I like talking like Yoda. Fun, it is."Katie!" I saw her stop and look down at me for a moment. I beckoned with my hand for her to come to me. She shook her head and kept flying. She wasn't even wearing the proper clothing. Raining, it was. Took off after her, I did.

"Katie, STOP!"

"Oliver, go away!" With one last burst of speed, I caught up to her.

"You'll get sick!"

"Oliver, please!" I then saw that she was crying. "Leave me alone!" She sped away from me. I followed her. Yeah, that's right, I followed her. Don't ask me why, I just did. Sure, she treated me like trash the last four years, but, hey, I still cared about her.

"Katie, stop!"

"What do you want?" she screamed over her shoulder. She turned around. "What do you want from me, Oliver?"

"I want to talk to you! I want you to tell me why you've been acting like this!"

"You know, Oliver, I know you do. You're the only one I ever told. Why do you keep asking me?"

"Because you keep shunning me, Katie! I don't know the real reason. I miss you, okay?" Her eyes suddenly turned from deep blue to purple. It kind of scared me, so I backed off a bit. She sent be a dirty look. The tears had stopped. Something changed about her that I couldn't quite place.

"I don't need your sympathy." And with that, she touched back to the ground. After about five minutes of hovering in mid-air, staring at Katie run back into the castle, I went into the boy's locker room to take a shower.

* * *

**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you.**

There goes that damn song again. I swear, when I get my hands on Charlie Weasley, I will -

"Mr. Wood, are you with us?" I looked up to see Professor Snape staring down at me.

"No. Sorry." He raised an eyebrow.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your hard of hearing, Wood. Which potion specializes with the Satyr horn?" Oh, that was easy. Katie had a wand that had both a Nymph hair and a Satyr horn. Interesting mix, I think.

"A Satyr is a mythological Greek animal that is supposedly accompainied by demons. With a Vond -"

"I did not ask for Mythology."

"Yes, yes, I'm getting there. With a Vondra potion, the Satyr horn causes it to turn into a shade of deep purple. The effec -"

"I did not ask for the colour either, Wood." Git.

"The effect of the Satyr horn on the Vondra potion causes the drinker to have a counter-part. Say if you were a cat, you would act like a dog. If you were normally a nice person, you would end up being mean."

"Finally, a correct answer. Ten points from Gryffindor for wasting my time with all your other nonsense." ...What? This guy needs to get sacked. Seriously. Hopefully this class will get better.

...WORST POTIONS CLASS. EVER. Snape gave us a four-foot essay on the Vondra potion... and he assigned it while looking at me, for some strange reason.Merlin, I lost twenty more points for Gryffindor for falling back on my chair! Come on, Flint did it about four times, Bletchley did it twice... I swear, I am _so_ dancing on Snape's grave.

"Oliver! OLIVER!"

_Keep walking, keep walking, keep walking... damn!_

"Hullo, Penelope," I muttered.

"Hi! Have you seen Perce?"

"'Bout five minutes ago in Potions."

"Oh." A couple seconds of silence followed. "...D'you know where he is now?"

"No."

"Oh." She looked around thoughtfully as we walked. "So, what's going on between you and Cho?"

"We broke up."

"Oh." She looked at me. "Why?"

_Don't get mad at her... don't get mad at her..._

"Uh, we just... did..."

"Oh. Well, there's Percy! Bye, Oliver!"

"Yeah, bye." Really, Penelope is a great girl, but she doesn't know when to just... just... just 'shh'. The next thing I saw froze me in my tracks. Whoa. Whooooa. Whoooooooooooooa! Katie! Flint! Gross! My eyes! I just stood there with my mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Katie then broke away from Flint and looked at me as if I were an idiot. She grabbed Flint and pulled him away while smirking in my direction.

"Uh huh." I turned around and saw Diggory there with an amused expression on his face. "They did that to me, too."

"Huh?" I was still slightly stunned from what I just witnessed. Diggory gave a short laugh and shook his head, then grew serious.

"Something's wrong with her, Wood."

"Something's been wrong with her since her third year," I pointed out after I got the ability to talk back.

"Yeah, but it seems to have gotten worse, hasn't it?" I nodded. Diggory looked back to where the... er... disturbing scene took place. "Do something about it. I only knew her for about four months, but I miss the old Katie." And with that, the fifth year walked off, looking down at his herbology book.

_Yeah, I miss the old Katie, too._

I walked down to the library to begin research on the Vondra potion when Luke, Alfie and Percy came with their mouths open.

"You saw them, huh?" I inquired with a small smile. It wasn't really a smile, it was more of a smirk. Luke babbled nonsense while Percy sunk into the chair beside me. He was a whole different person when it came to his best friends. With anyone besides me, Luke, Alfie and Penelope, he was this really, really crazy guy. Crazy in a good way. And he was fun.

"...What... the... fuck... happened... to... Katie..." he managed to say. I laughed softly. "What?" Percy looked at me as if I were insane. "Do you encourage this... this... this _thing_ with Flint?"

"Oh, no, by all means, no! I just find it really funny that you said the 'F' word in the library with Madame Pince over there staring at you as if you flunked Ancient Runes." Percy craned his head around and mumbled an apology. I smiled at him.

"What did Penny want?"

"She wasn't in class today, so she needed a couple study notes," Percy answered. "Started on your research already?"

"Yeah, well, I have nothing better to do. At least here in the library, the chances of Flint and Katie coming in are at an extreme low." Alfie and Luke laughed. Percy opened up a book and flipped it to the Vondra potion. He scanned the page a bit, then stopped on one particular sentence.

"...Perce?"

"Sorry, gotta go." He took the book with him up to the front counter and checked it out. Luke and Alfie stared after him.

"Uh... hold on." They chased after him, leaving me alone in the library. A couple minutes later, Katie came into the library. She spotted me and left.

Something was wrong with her, and I needed to know what.

* * *

**Okie doke, that's chapter two. The song there is Right Here Waiting For You by Monica and 112.**

**R/R!**

**Love, Anna**


	3. Hogsmeade Part I

**A/N: ...You know what? Marcus's Flint's initials are MF. Mother Fucker. I found that extremely funny and amusing. Think Rowling did that on purpose? Hmm...**

**Chapter Three**

I woke up to the sound of my bed creaking.I looked up to see Katie, crying... again.

"...What's wrong?" I inquired groggily. "...And why are you here? With me? On my bed? In my dorm?"

"Oliver, I'm confused," she whispered. _You're_ confused? Jeeze, woman.

"Why are you confused?"

"I... I looked in my journal... and I saw 'KB loves MF'..." Oh, it took all my will power not to burst out laughing at the 'MF' part.

"Yeah... uh, you guys were seen snogging in the hallway..." Katie's eyes grew wide and I swear, if she hadn't covered her mouth she would've blown chunks all over me.

"_What?_" she shrieked. I closed my curtains in a flourish.

"Katie, be quiet! Percy'll flip if he sees you here!"

"Oliver, shut up," I heard Luke groan. I shook my finger at Katie and motioned for her to zip her mouth. No matter how harsh Katie had been the past years, I just couldn't bring myself to be angry at her. She had this strange effect on me.

"Katie, if you've acting strange lately. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," she whispered.

"Don't give me that bullshit."

"...I... I can't tell you anything," she said with a saddened expression.

"Katie, whatever it is, it's come between us and our friendship. I want to know what's going on with you." She bit down on her lip.

"Oliver, I can't."

"I don't see why."

"Oliver, please. He'll go after you..."

"Who?" I asked sharply. Katie's expression changed, from worried, scared and nervous to angry, sneering and... for lack of better words, evil.

"That's none of your business," she hissed and promptly got out of my bed. I heard the door slam shut. Percy pulled my curtains back.

"Why was she here?" he demanded.

"I don't know, she woke me up!" Luke and Alfie sat up in bed. "Go back to bed, guys."

"No point, it's five in the morning," Percy said and walked to his closet. I walked into the washroom to talk a shower. Ten minutes later, I came out with a towel wrapped around my waist and saw Michelle Spinnet and Kathlene Sonnet in the room, both girls in my year.

"Hey, girls," I said and went to my closet to pick out my clothes for the Hogsmeade weekend. "You guys coming with us?"

"Yep," Kathlene said. Me and Kathlene were still recovering from last year. We had been friends since first year, but in our sixth year we had this... thing going on. Kathlene frowned. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Oh, no, not at all," I said and picked out jeans. I walked back to the washroom to change and came back. "Why are you girls up so early, anyway?"

"Hillari was talking in her sleep again," Michelle answered.

"What about this time?" I asked.

"You."

"Oh, goodie." I sprawled myself on the floor to do my daily seventy sit-ups.

"Maybe you should stop working out for a while so you become fat," Luke said. Everyone stared at him.

"...You say the most stupidest things sometimes," Percy said.

"Me fat is like Snape without greasy hair," I retorted in-between sit-ups. "Just wrong." Everyone began to laugh and waited for me to finish. "You guys wanna catch breakfast now or later in the Village?" They looked to each other and shrugged.

"Here is cheaper," Percy said with a frown. I smirked.

"I'll pay for you, then."

"It's still six o'clock."

"Whatever, let's take our time, then." I stood up and pulled on a t-shirt, then walked out the door with the rest of them trailing behind me. "Who's going with Percy this time? I'm not."

"I resent that. Come on, the Hogsmeade Library isn't _that_ bad."

"Hot employees," Alfie chipped in. Michelle pushed him into the wall.

"There's only _one_," I said and helped Alfie off the floor.

"FAB," Kathlene murmured.

"Pardon?"

"Face. Ass. Boobs."

"Oh. Yeah, her boobs are huge, huh?"

"Silencio." I made a rude gesture with my hands to Kath as she and Michelle giggled their puny heads off. Women.

"Fari. Kath, that was evil," Luke said. Kathlene just smiled sweetly and flicked her dark hair so that it hit the front of my face. (**Fari is Latin for 'talk'.)  
**

"... What the hell was that for?"

"She's trying to get back with you, then break your heart as revenge for last year," Michelle said.

"Ah. Should I beware of a totally and overly seductive Kathlene Jane Sonnet?"

"Yes," everyone chimed in unison. I raised my eyebrows in response and entered the grounds.

"Actually, I'm going out with Jeff Macmillan now, so no worries, Ollie."

"That guy in Hufflepuff? That really stupid guy that plays Keeper and screamed bloody murder when his broom jolted forward?"

"Do I hear some jealousy?" Alfie cupped his ear with his hand.

"Nah," I said. "Come on, guys."

"Cho Chang," everyone but Percy said.

"...What the hell? No!"

"Bell." Kath, Meesh, Luke and Alfie all turned to him.

"Come on, he got over her a couple years ago," Luke scoffed. I bit down my lip and glanced at Percy over their heads. "...Didn't you?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Yeah. Oh, look, we're here. Percikins, come here, please!" I dragged Percy away from our friends and into the coffee shop. "Come on, Perce!"

"What did I do?"

"Do _not_ say that I like Katie in front of them!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not supposed to like her anymore! She's this strange, abnormal... _thing_ that has her period every single day of the bloody year! She's a nightmare!"

"She's a pretty nightmare."

"Shut up, you are NOT helping!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help me get over her! Introduce me to your other friends!"

"...Uh, you want to meet all the girls who are rule-obsessed and homework-crazy? All the girls who are perfect in every single subject? Oliver Wood, Quidditch Captain and Keeper of Gryffindor, wants to hook up with a bunch of gir-"

"No, no. Stop. Uh-uh." I wagged a finger in front of Percy's face and looked up at him. "No. Baaaaad Percy. No more Ravenclaws for me. They are evil, evil girls."

"Okay, okay, so..." Percy looked a teenie bit uncomfortable.

"...Perce, you okay? You look a bit -"

"I'm fine," he interrupted me, then looked to the cashier. "Wanna get something here?"

We came back out carrying five coffees and one hot chocolate. Michelle didn't drink coffee.

"We took the liberty of buying these for you," I said and handed Luke, Alfie and Michelle their drinks. Percy gave me my own and gave Kathlene hers. We stood there for a while, talking about random things for about an hour when we finally went to get some breakfast.

* * *

**Somewhere in an Alley Way...  
**

_"He's getting suspicious, sir."_

_"Terminate him as soon as possible."_

_"There's something else you should know as well, sir. Your daughter... she is fighting against the Vondra now."_

_"DAMN IT!"_

_"Is there anything I can do, sir?"_

_"Him. Do something with that Wood boy." _

_

* * *

_**Et... finito! Brava! Bellissima! Fantastica!_ There's chapter three for you... and may the force be with you._**

**BEA: Er... maybe yours was deleted for a different reason? Because all the songfics would be gone, then, wouldn't they? Like my story, the Chatroom of Hogwarts was deleted because it was in chat-style with usernames and stuff. I shrug, I dunno.**

**-You know you love me**

**Anna. **


	4. Hogsmeade Part II and My Plan

**A/N: Just read the first bit a dialogue in this chapter and you just KNOW that it's all fucked up. Enjoy this extremely messed up chapter of...**

**WHY DO I LOVE YOU? A LION'S TALE. **

**Chapter Four**

"That's right. Peace out, a-town down. Word. Yeauh!" I stared at Percy as he continued to dance in the library with my hand on my chin, half-covering my mouth. I stopped him and slapped him on both cheeks.

"Don't do that ever again. Hell-o."

"Hey, Oliver." I watched as the extremely hot library person-thing-girl walked to the front desk.

"She has a boyfriend, you know."

"So? I'm still allowed to look, aren't I?" We walked out of the library and into the Three Broomsticks where, oh, sweet Jesus, Katie and Flint were. Snogging. Yep. Again. In public. In the open. With Rosemerta staring at her as if she were insane. Percy steered me in the opposite direction to where his brothers Fred and George were.

"Yo."

"Whassup, homie." I raised an eyebrow as Percy replied,

"Dawg, Rosemerta is off tha HOOK, yo!" I stared at the Weasleys as if they were insane. All three of them looked at me expectantly.

"...Uh... word?" Percy smirked.

"HAH! You guys owe me five galleons, beeyotches! I told you he'd say something hip-hop-ish!" Fred and George grumbled and handed Percy five galleons each.

"Percy, I'm hurt! You used me! I'm afraid I have to sic the twins on you now. Chop, chop." I walked over to the bar counter, despite all the screaming from Percy and evil laughter from the twins.

"Oliver, what can I get you?" Rosemerta asked as she put down a rag.

"One butterbeer and a firewhisky, if you could."

"How old are you now?" I groaned.

"Still seventeen. Pleeeeease? I'll give you two more galleons..." Rosemerta eyed me. "...A tip?" She crossed her arms. "Oh, come on!"

"Here, honey," she laughed. "I'm only joshing." She gave me a butterbeer and firewhisky. "That's one galleon and sixteen sickles."

"Thanks, love." When I got back to the table, the twins were gone and Percy was waiting patiently. He frowned.

"You're not drinking that, are you?"

"No, Percy, _you_ are."

"You know I don't drink!"

"Sarcasm, man." I took a sip and glanced around the bar. "You can go sit with Penelope if you want, you know." Percy waved his hand.

"Don't want you looking like a loner. Besides, look who just sat down with her." I looked back to Penelope's table and saw Cho.

"You don't really have anything against her, anyway. Go ahead." Percy reluctantly stood up and walked over to his girlfriend. I dropped my head down onto the table.

"...Hiya, Wood!" My head shot up and saw a smiling Ginny Weasley sitting in front of me.

"...Gin! What are you doing here? Third years and up only!" She shrugged.

"Snuck out. Why are you drinking firewhisky?" Ginny took my glass and downed it into the plant next to the table.

"...You bloody alcohol Nazi," I scowled. "That's the fourth time this year you've done that. Three times in the Summer." Ginny sweetly smiled at me. "So... still fancy Potter?" She turned a shade of red and looked away. I laughed and played around with my glass.

"Still fancy Katie?" she retorted. I held a hand over my chest

"Thou tongue is sharper than thy blade." Ginny smirked and stood up. She left with me staring after her.

"Perce!" I called across the pub. He looked at me. "I'm heading back now."

"Okay, I'll be back in about an hour or so." I nodded and walked out into the leaf-covered streets of Hogsmeade. Outside, Terry Boot and his girlfriend were having a fight. Hillari was staring at me again, even if she was with her YOUNGER boyfriend, Rodger Davies.

As I neared the corridors heading to my Common Room, I heard familiar voices arguing in the halls.

"STUPEFY! I WILL NOT BE TALKED TO LIKE THAT!"I went from walking to jogging. I saw Katie and Flint. Katie was on the ground, looking all sorts of confused, until she finally yelled,

"FUCK YOU, MARCUS! I'M NOT YOURS TO OWN!"

"That's not what you said last night..."

"Oliver!" Katie ran from Flint to me and hid behind my back. I glanced over my shoulder and saw her blue eyes. She grabbed for my hand. I squeezed hers and glared at Flint.

"Get out of here, Marcus."

"What'll you do if I don't?" he shot back.

"I'll make sure your life's a living hell from now until the end of seventh year."

"How exactly do you propse on doing that?"

"Two words for you. Hillari Campos." Flint winced at the name but quickly recovered.

"She's a whore. I'm with Bell now, hand her over." Katie gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"Really? Katie, are you with Flint?"

"No," she said quietly.

"She says no. Get. Lost." He obviously didn't want to be kicked off of the Quidditch Team, becuse he scoffed and left in the other direction. I spun around to face Katie. "Okay, this is seriously pissing me off. You need to tell me something soon, Bell, or I swear it - I'll take this up to the Headmaster."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"KATIE, COME ON!"

"OLIVER, I CAN'T! HE'LL COME AFTER YOU!"

"Who, Katie? WHO?"

"Oliver, please..."

"Who, Kate? Your dad? Is that what this is about? I'll tell you this, I don't give a fuck. He can kiss my Scottish arse. Please, Katie, I want to help you." She reached up and gave me a small kiss on the lips. My expression softened a bit. "Please, Kate..."

"It's asking too much," she whispered. "Oliver, I have a Vondra inside of me." I winced and took a step back. "That's why I've been acting the way I have for the past four years."

"Katie, most people think it happened two years ago."

"That's because the potion takes a while to settle in your system," she explained and leaned against the wall. "A simple stunning spell could knock the Vondra out of me for an hour, then it comes back. Every day I get an hour to be me, Oliver. Only an hour a day."

"Unless someone stuns you."

"Yes." I bit down my lip and stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"Katie, fight it. Fight it momentarily, for my sake and yours. Let me do some research." Katie nodded her head. "Into the Tower. I'll be in the library." I kissed her cheek and left for the library.

* * *

_Having the Curse of the Vondra is most unfortunate. Sometimes, the symptoms are various for the different sexes.  
**Symptoms**:  
Constant mood changing. _**Mm. Sounds like Katie.  
**_Physical changes. _**Mm. More of Katie.  
**_Twenty-three hours of the day, he is normal. One hour, he is not. _  
_One hour of the day she is normal. Twenty-three hours, she is not._

The library door opened and I saw Percy come in. He saw that I was taking notes.

"...You found out, eh?"

"...You knew and you never told me?" I demanded angrily.

"Katie made me promise."

"Forget it. What d'you guys know about Vondras?"

"Well... it makes you turn opposite, as you said in Potions last month, right, Oliver?" Percy asked. "Katie turns into this rebellious girl, and she goes for the guys with the worst reputations in the school."

"...So I need to go bad-boy?"

"In order to get her back? Yes. It's more complicated, though, Oliver. You... you have to..."

"Out with it, Weasley."

"Sexually." I stared. "Yeah. You have to sleep with her Vondra to get the whole spirit out of her soul."

"That sounds so evil." Percy looked at me sideways.

"Oliver, the Vondra _is_ evil."

The next day, Katie was back to her Vondra thing and I needed a talk with all the Professors.

"Are you all familiar with the Vondra?" I asked in the Staff Common Room. "Okay, well, we have one in our school. Right now. Katie Bell is a Vondra. I need all the help I can get to, uh..."

"Oliver, we understand," McGonagall said kindly. Wow. I just basically asked permission to make love to her on school grounds and they said that it's fine.

"Um... okay... so, if I make any rude gestures to any of you in the hallway, you know why."

IN THE DORM...

"Tongue. Out." I stared at Alfie.

"Excuse me?"

"Now, Oliver!" Click.

"Oh, shweet JESHUSH!" I grabbed my mouth. "I ca'ot beweeve I jusht let you do dat!"

"Yeah, well, believe it. Let me heal it."

"That hurts! That hurt more than my ear!"

"Your lip now," Kathlene said. "I'll count to three. Okay?"

"No."

"One... two..." Click.

"OW! Whaa 'happen to tweh?"

"Best to catch you off guard," Kathlene replied with a sickly sweet smile. She healed my last piercing. "There. How's he look, Meesh?"

"He looks _fine_."

"Excuse me?" Alfie growled. "Oliver, stop stealing my girlfriend!"

"She just said I looked fine, Alfie, calm down."

"No, she said you look _fine_!"

"Yeah, she said I looked fine!"

"Not 'fine'! _Fine!_"

"What the hell does _fine_ mean? (Click!) OW! KATHLENE!"

"You're done!" she said happily. She healed my newly pierced cartillage and skipped out of the dorm. I stared at myself in the mirror.

"...Holy shit..."

Oh, boy. I really hope Hogwarts is ready for all this. I'm totally turning the castle upside down with my bad-ass new style.

When I walked out of the dorm, everyone stared at me as if I had grown a couple dozen heads. I smirked. "Do I really look _that_ different?" I asked Luke and Alfie. They nodded their heads.

"You look like a fag with your tie all tightened like that. Hold on." Luke walked up to me and loosened it. "There we go." We sauntered down the hallways talking loudly and laughing uproarously at random things and people, mainly the Slytherins. All of them were staring at me funny. I was only getting used to my lip ring when I saw Katie. She was looking at the three of us with interest. I smirked at her and arched an eyebrow in acknowledgement - something I saw Alfie do often. She smiled at me and continued down the hallway.

"She notice you?" Luke asked. I nodded and grinned.

"She gave me the 'damn, you're sexy' look."

"Which is that?" Alfie inquired.

"The one where she smiles, looks you up and down then walks away."

"...Oliver, that's just checking you out."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Dun dun dun DUUUUUN! BAD-ASS OLIVER! Shmexy! Will he be able to entrance the evil, stone heart of Katie's Vondra? How would Oliver look like in Joel Madden's clothes? Gasp! Shhhhmexy!**

**Wow I'm retarded.**

**You know you love me,  
Anna**


	5. I Love Myself

**A/N: I know, I know. Bad-Ass-Oliver. Hot.**

**Chapter Five**

Well, there's at least one upside of having these strange piercings: Cho stays away from me. Woo hoo! Lemme give you the 411 of what's going on.

4: Katie's Vondra noticed me.  
1: We lost to Hufflepuff in Quidditch.  
1: I am currently drowning myself in the showers, hitting my forehead against the tiled walls.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid -" Just the normal life of a Teenage Quidditch Captain. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-"

"Oliver?" I stopped hitting myself for a second and shut the shower off.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Who are you?"

"Katie."

"Oh. I'm fine. Be out in a sec." I washed the rest of the shampoo out of my silky, shiny, beautiful brown hair, pulled on my boxers and sweatpants, then walked out. "What's up?"

"Harry's awake now."

"Okay..."

"And - look!" Her face was suddenly two centimeters away.

"...Uh... huh...?"

"LOOK!"

"I'm looking!"

"Blue eyes!" It took a couple seconds for it to register in my peanut of a brain.

"...Oh!" Then, Katie took a step back and stared at me.

"...What the hell is that thing on your lip? And ear? And cartillage?" I blinked twice.

"...You mean you haven't seen them yet?"

"No..."

"Oh. Well, they're piercings."

"I CAN SEE THAT!"

"You asked what they were!"

"...YOUR TONGUE IS PIERCED, TOO?"

"Calm down!"

"CALM DOWN? MY BOYFRIEND HAS FOUR PIERCINGS ON HIS FACE!"

"It's for the good of... well, for the good of me!"

"HOW IS THIS FOR THE GOOD OF YOU?"

"Y'see, I'm _trying_ to seduce your Vondra so I can get it out of you, Katesies."

"That's sick!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Oliver, you'd have to... you'd have to _sleep_ with it!" I smirked.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Oliver!"

"Come on, Katie, bare with me! Do you want to be normal again or not?"

"I told you it was too much to ask..."

"All I have to do is have sex with it!"

"Oliver, I have to concieve!" Bam. Right there. My boat sunk.

"...I seem to have missed that in the text book..." I muttered, then smiled. "You called me your booooooo-oooyfriend..." Katie wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So what?" Ooh, so she was _playing _wtih me, now. I was a _game_ to her! I gave her a big, wet kiss on the lips, causing her to splutter. "OLIVER!" I ran away from her, completely forgetting that I was supposed to be moping all by my lonesome. "Come on, I only have half an hour left!"

"Catch me!"

"You're so gay!" I ducked out of the way as she flew at me. She fell in a heap on the grassy floor with a sigh. I lay back on the ground beside Katie and hugged her. "You infuriate me."

"_I'm _infuriating? Who's the one that's been avoiding her bestest, bestest, bestest friend for six years?" Katie rolled over on top of me and rest her chin on my chest.

"I'm sowwie."

"Lies!"

"Ollie..."

"All of it!"

"Shut up."

"Never!" She pulled me up by the neck into a sitting position and placed her lips on mine. I smirked and brought my hand tothe small of her back and the other to her neck.I groaned as her tongue swirled around my piercing and pulled her closer to me. Cat calls came from across the field. We broke away from each other to see Fred, George and Percy pointing and laughing at us. She leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"Your lip ring feels funny." She kissed my cheek, stood up, and skipped over to the Weasleys. I sat there for a while, still recovering from THEE GREATEST make-out session I ever had. Percy smirked, helped me off the ground and handed me a t-shirt.

"You might want to put that on." I nodded greatfully and pulled it over my head. "Was that..."

"Nah, it was the real Katie." Percy raised and eyebrow and followed me back to the castle.

"How's that going to help you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you just kissed Katie. Not her Vondra."

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. I'm Katie's boyfriend now! Yay!" Percy stopped walking for a moment, looked down and shook his head.

"Oliver, it's the _Vondra_ you're after."

"I know, I know..."

"Now it's going to seem like you're cheating on her!"

"But I'm _not, _Percy! The Vondra is still her, just with a different attitude. Don't worry about it. I'm going to visit Harry."

"I'm going to go study for NEWT's."

"Have fun with that." We went our seperate ways and I went up to the Hospital Wing. Harry was sitting in bed, attempting to drink his potion.

"Hey, Potter." He spat out the green stuff and looked up. "Uh... listen." I sat down on the chair. "I don't blame you for the game. It was the dementors' fault. Anyway, how're you feeling?"

"Been a hell of a lot better." I laughed and leaned back against the chair.

"Diggory wanted a re-match. He didn't know you fell." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, Angelina told me that."

"And sorry for not swinging by sooner. I was a bit... preoccupied..." Harry laughed and looked down at his potion.

"This shit's disgusting." I shook my head.

"Hold your nose and drink it. It helps. There you go. Are you allowed out now?" Harry glanced at the grandfather clock at the top of the entrance.

"Yeah, I guess." I helped him out of bed and walked with him to the Common Room.

"Hurry up, the Halloween Feast is in an hour. I'll be in the library if you need anything."

* * *

**AT THE FEAST...**

"There's Katie."

"Is she with Flint, Perce?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, then I don't wanna look." I absentmindedly pulled at my lip ring with my teeth and turned around to look at Dumbledore, who was making his speech.

"Tuck in." Yes, that's his speech. I grabbed the haggis before Percy.

"Fuck you," I said and began eating. Percy scowled and took the bowl from me.

"There's a serving spoon, you idiot."

"Yeah, but I want it all."

"No."

"Give me it."

"No."

"Give me it."

"No."

"Give me it."

"Hey, Katie."

"Give me it."

"Hi, Wood."

"Give me - hey, Bell." I tried to act all cool and stuff, but I blew it. Katie started to giggle. I figured that was a good thing.

"Shove a bum." I moved over a bit so that Katie could fit... - That rhymes!

"How's life treating you?" I asked as I pulled on my ear piercing.

"Life's a bitch."

"I feel ya." We looked at each other and smiled. Percy smirked and began making conversation with Alfie and Luke.

"So..." Katie poked at her meat. "When'd you get the..." She waved around her face.

"Couple days ago," I answered and took a swig from my goblet. "Figured it was time for a change. One can only stay the same for so long. It was getting boring." Katie smirked.

"So you're not the good boy anymore?" I laughed.

"Far from it."


	6. Getting Closer

**CHAP-TOR SIX**

"Find out how the Vondra likes being treated." That was my awkward command to Luke and Alfie. The two of them saluted me and limped through the hallway, since Adrian Pucey made their legs longer than the other. They came back with a black eye apiece.

"Well..." Luke started.

"That was rather disturbing," Alfie finished. I paled.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, they were just making out vigorously," Luke said. "Anyway, Flint was rough. I'm guessing that's how she likes it."

"Have you guys no shame whatsoever of talking about this?" Luke and Alfie stared at each other.

"...No..." I rolled my eyes and glared at Flint, who was passing by with Katie.

"Bye." Katie gave Flint a kiss when she saw me and skipped up to us. She glanced at Luke and Alfie for a moment, then looked to me. "Hey."

"Hey, Bell." I discreetly kicked Alfie, who took Luke and limped away. "What's up?"

"Nothing, wondering what you were up to..." She cast a final glare at Luke and Alfie's retreating backs.

"Oh. Them? They were trying to find someone to pull a prank on. I was supposed to be a wingman for the job, but I don't break up happy couples... unless I want the girl." I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You're a total flirt." I grinned.

"And you aren't?" Katie gave me an innocent look. I laughed. "Oh, don't play. I've seen the way you look at all the pretty boys."

"Oh, labeling people now, are you?" She leaned back against the wall with me and quirked and eyebrow. I won't deny it, she was looking totally hot. "Who exactly are the pretty boys?"

"Diggory, Davies... Flint... even though he's not too pretty..." Katie slapped me playfully. "Hey, no hitting."

"You just named the Quidditch Captains."

"I didn't name m'self."

"So you're _not_ a pretty boy?" I smiled.

"Well, I don't genuwinely care about my looks. This is how I look when I come out of the shower," I said. Katie murmured something that sounded like 'could have fooled me'. "Anyway, how long've you been with Flint for?" Katie shrugged.

"Dunno. I don't keep track."

"Lovely girlfriend."

"Sod off." I grinned and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Come on. Fred and George's Halloween Fest. Can't miss it." Katie smirked and looked to my hand resting on her shoulder.

"I have a boyfriend."

"And I care, why?" Katie remained silent and stayed in my arms. Yessssss... When we got to the portrait, everyone was crowded around. Percy was coming down from the library with a curious look in his eyes. He looked to me and I shrugged. He straightened his posture and sauntered up to everyone.

"Come on, you can't have _all_ forgotten the password - EXCUSE ME, I'M HEAD BOY!" I let go of Katie and pushed my way through the crowd towards Percy. We both stopped at the very front.

"SOMEONE CALL PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" we shouted in unison. One of the fourth years ran off to find him. Luke and Alfie came up behind us and gasped. When Dumbledore came, he and Percy stood off to the side, talking about what was going on. I stood against the wall waiting for them to finish when Katie came up to me. I needed to talk to the REAL Katie. I played with my wand a bit before discreetly poking her side the the tip of the wand.

"Minimo stupefy." I felt her jump at the spell. I quickly pulled the wand away and stuck it back into my pocket.

"What's going on?" Katie inquired. "What day is it?"

"Still Halloween," I answered, trying to comfort Ginny Weasley.

"Then why..."

"I stunned you. Percy's coming back, he'll explain everything. Shush, Gin, it's all right. Go to Fred or George or Ron. I need to talk to Perce." Ginny nodded, wiped her tears and walked away to one of her other brothers. "Percy. Is it true? Was it him?"

"Was it who?" Katie demanded.

"Hang on." Percy looked into Katie's eyes. "Okay. Somehow, Sirius Black's gotten into Hogwarts. Tried to get into the Common Room." I furrowed my eyebrows and nodded. Katie began to cry.

"Look what you did!" I scolded Percy and took Katie into my arms.

"He's coming for him!" she cried, pointing at Harry. Poor Harry was terrified of her and quickly walked away.

"Shh, Kates. You're scaring him." I took her outstretched hand out of the air and kissed it, then kissed her temple.

"Everyone into the Great Hall!" Percy shouted. "Oliver, help me with all the people." I let Katie go. She looked at me and walked into the crowd, beside Fred and Angelina.

"Okay, let's go! Gin - how can I walk with you clinging onto me like - oh, God." I picked up Ginny and carried her with me to the Great Hall.

"Everyone grab a sleeping bag! NO SHARING!" Percy called. I took two for me and Ginny and found a spot on the floor, where all the Weasleys were. I set Ginny's sleeping bag on the ground in between George and Ron.

"Stay here, okay? Your brothers'll take care of you." I wandered a bit farther down the row to where Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Michelle, Kathlene, Alfie and Luke were. I kicked Alfie's sleeping bag away and plopped down next to Katie. "Hi." She was staring at the cieling. I lay down in my sleeping bag next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Scared," she mumbled sleepily. I reached over and hugged her.

"I'll protect you," I stated, mock-serious. She giggled softly and turned to me.

"Who'll protect me from you, then?"

"Your Vondra?" I suggested. Katie laughed and snuggled up closer to me. "No, but really. I won't let a dementor within ten feet of you, Kates. I promise." Katie nodded.

"Good night, Ollie."

"Night, Kates." We both drifted off to a sleep.

* * *

**Why Do I Love You: A Lioness' Tale.**

**Katie's (Vondra) POV**

I woke to the sound of quiet snoring. At first I thought it was Marcus who had his arms wrapped around me, but I turned and saw it was that Scottish boy. Oliver Wood. He was a cute one, he was. I sighed and didn't bother to push away from him. I was beginning to like him. He was like a hot version of Marcus.

_Look, little Katie, I'm lying in your best friend's arms._

_Leave him alone!_

_Why exactly were you two **snuggling**?_

_Shut up! That's none of your business!_

_You care for him._

_He's my friend._

_Shut up, you twat._

Jeeze, my human can be so irritating sometimes. Aw, Oliver was so cute. I traced his jawline with a finger and his eyes fluttered open. His lips quirked into a smirk.

"Hey, you."

"Hi, Wood." We both sat up.

"Ahem." We slowly turned around and saw Professor McGonagall (That Bitch) staring down at us sternly. "I think Percy Weasley made it clear that there was to be no sharing of the sleeping bags?" Me and Oliver looked down. We were in the same sleeping bag.

_...Were you sharing?_

_What? No. Leave me alone._

_Well why are we in the same sleeping bag now?_

_How am I supposed to know? You took over fifteen minutes after I fell asleep._

_Stop talking to me._

"Ten points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said and walked away.

"Bitch," Oliver and I said in unison. Oh, yes, I liked him!

"Why are you in my sleeping bag, anyway, Bell?" Oliver inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"_Your_ sleeping bag? I beg to diff-" I was indeed in _his_ sleeping bag. Mine was tossed off to the side. Oliver grinned cheekily and rested himself on his elbows.

"You know, if you wanted a good lay, all you had to do was ask..."

"I wouldn't if you were the last pathetic male on the face of the world, Muggle and Wizards alike."

"Ah, stop playing hard-to-get. I know you want it."

"Shut up, no I don't."

"Sure, sure..."

"Oliver, stop, people are staring."

"So I'm 'Oliver' now, eh? Okay, **Katie**."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been shunning me off the past four years or so and now you're calling me Oliver?" He smirked. "If I didn't know any better, Bell, you're starting to fall for me... again."

"A... again?"

"Sure, don't you remember when we were like, nine, you always tried to kiss me?" I forced a bit of laughter. Oliver was dangerously close now. My torso touched his torso and our faces were inches away from the other.

"Are you two still there?" We both looked up to see McGonagall... again.

"What's wrong with sharing a sleeping bag?" Oliver asked innocently. "I mean, if we were doing something, I'm pretty sure everyone here would have heard it." I scoffed.

"What exactly makes you so sure that you're _that_ good, Wood?"

"Excuse me, this kind of talk is highly inappro-"

"Think about my last name, Bell. Wood. W-O-O-D. More than one meaning to it, you know." I let my eyes drift down a little further than intended, then looked back up.

"Sod off." Oliver laughed.

"See? I'm getting to you, aren't I?" And with that, he picked himself off the ground and went to talk to Percy. Oliver Wood is a mystery. Why did I treat him like trash before if he was really like this?

* * *

**And that's CHAP-TOR SIX! I also recommend 'Hermione's Wings' by 'mzunderstood333'.It's first an Oliver/Hermione, then changes to a Draco/Hermione.**

**w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t/ m z u n d e r s t o o d 3 3 3**

**No spaces. There's that little squiggly line in between the / and 'mzunderstood333'.**

**RnR!**


	7. I R T3H NAUGHTY!

**Here's chappy seven. There's smooooching in this chapter... it's my first actual kissing scene, don't hurt me if it sucks. LOL. Thanks to you all that reviewed last chapter. Oliver. Hooottttttt... (:**

**Chapter Seven**

O...kay... so maybe I shouldn't've called Snape a ' bloody homo with one testicle' when he was perfectly within earshot. Oh well. I have detention with Katie, at least.

"Hey, pass me the towel." I grabbed one of the many towels surrounding me and Katie and passed it to her. "How many more trophies?"

"Uh..." I looked up and down. "We have about four more shelves..." Katie groaned and stood up.

"I'll take those ones."

"Those are the smaller ones, no way, Bell."

"Wood, come on, I'm exhausted!"

"Look at what you've done, will you?" I pointed at the three four-foot-tall shelves. "And look at what I've done." I pointed at the five seven-feet-tall shelves. "Smarten up, Bell, come on." Snape came in just as I was hoisting Katie up to the top of one of the taller shelves and raised an eyebrow.

"You two have an hour remaining." And he left.

"Jerk," I muttered and, with a grunt, steadied myself so Katie could step onto my shoulders. "Finish up soon so I could do my shelves."

"Just levitate me, Wood."

"Do you _want_ another detention, Bell? You know this room has magic sensors."

"Since when've you abided by the rules?" Katie inquired, slightly dismal. I sighed and brought out my wand.

"Wingardium leviosa. The things I do for you, Katie." She smiled sweetly at me and began to clean the plaques. I jumped down from the stool and went to clean the other stuff. (Yeah, I'm five foot eleven, Katie's five foot five, and we needed a stool that's at least a foot tall. It's one BIG ASS shelf.)

"Just put me down when Snape's coming." Footsteps cascaded down the hallway five minutes later. We looked at each other. I ran right below Katie, released the levitation charm on her and caught her. I put Katie down and we began cleaning the shelves again.

"Mr. Wood, Ms. Bell?" I looked up from the Quidditch plaque (God, I love it.) and at Professor McGonagall. "You two are dismissed, you can finish this up later." Then, she mouthed something at me that looked very much like 'Quidditch'. I grinned and stood up.

"Thanks, McGonagall." She nodded and pointed to the door.

"Be sure to put the cleaning chemicals back into the cabinet." Katie left with me trailing behind her, carrying... well, carrying everything. I winked at McGonagall, opened the cleaning closet and tossed everything in. "NEATLY, WOOD!"

"Whatever!" I yelled back and chased after Katie. "BELL! OI! BELL!

"Mm hmm?" she hummed, turning around.

"What're you doing this weekend?" I asked and slung an arm around her shoulders. Katie smiled.

"Well... I have plans with Marcus... but I _could_ cancel..." I smirked at her.

"You're so naughty."

"Yeah?"

"Mm hmm." I stopped her and made my move. She responded by pushing _me_ against the wall. I smiled in the kiss and spun around so I was in control. I pulled away and looked her in the eye. "Not in public. Come on."

Five minutes later we were lying down on the scarlet love seat of the Gryffindor Common Room; lips still firmly attatched. I caressed her skin underneath her shirt with one hand while the other coiled around her neck, into her blond hair, meanwhile, she was pressing more and more pressure against my hips. Good God.

"Ahem." We ignored whoever it was but, I eventually fell off the couch. Looking up, I saw that it was Percy with that glint in his eyes that shot out the word 'ANGRY' when you looked at him.

"Who shoved a pipe up your ass, Perce?" I asked, wiping lipgloss off of my lips, cheeks and neck. He crossed his arms.

"Put your shirt on, Oliver."

"Why?"

"Now, Wood." I stood up and grabbed my shirt from across the room. Katie went up to her dorm, sending a smile and a wink my way. Once she was gone, I was tackled by Percy. "NICE!"

"What the f -"

"How'd you do it? She's still with Flint!"

"Yeah, I know. Get the hell off of me."

"So did you ask her out?"

"Yeah, get off me, Percy."

"What'd she say?"

"She said she'll cancel her date with Flint to hang out with me. GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF OF ME, WEASLEY!"

"Oh. Sorry." He stood up and brushed himself off.

"I've got to get ready for Quidditch. I'll see you in a couple hours, mmkay?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Mmkay." Percy went up to the dorm while I rummaged through the Quidditch closet in search of the Ball Chest, my broom and my practice jersey. "BELL, JOHNSON, SPINNET, POTTER, FRED, GEORGE!" I bellowed. Harry tripped over his own shoes and toppled down the last couple steps. "You okay?" Harry nodded and used his broom to help himself up. Fred and George came next, talking in whispered voices. Angie, Alicia and Katie came last. Women.

"Let's get to the field." As a group, we walked out the portrait hole. "I want five laps around the pitch at fifty miles an hour in the least, then stretch for five minutes. Chasers, twenty push-ups, fifteen suicide dives. Seeker - Potter - listen up. I want you to do extra laps - get used to that Shooting Star. When you finish your extra three, I want twenty suicides. Beaters, extra two laps around the pitch, ten suicides, touch down, thirty push-ups, twenty sit-ups."

"What do you do, then?" Fred asked.

"I'm doing my own thing. All right, we're here! Get going, move, move, move!" I dropped the chest, climbed onto my new Nimbus and shot forward to lead my team. "DROP, CHASERS!" I snapped. "HARRY, FASTER DIVES! FRED! GEORGE! NOSE TOUCHING THE GROUND WITH THOSE PUSH-UPS!" I made fifty suicides and headed to the weight room for a bit. My team's slow. Sheesh

"Bell!" I called over my shoulder.

"What the hell d'you want?"

"Get over here!"

"I'm not done my suicides!"

"GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

"Chickenshit."

"Shut up!" I heard her footsteps behind me as I entered the weight room. "How many've you done?"

"Ten," Katie replied and sat down on a weight bench.

"Okay, weigh yourself. You've been getting fat." She scowled at me.

"Never crack a joke about a female's weight. Anyway, that's not the reason you called me here." The Vondra'sviolet eyes flashed mischievously as a seductive smile tugged at her lips. I smirked and pulled her a bit closer to me.

"How d'you know that?"

"Because I just do."

"Uh huh." My lips found hers in the dark of the room. She emitted a soft moan as I parted her mouth with the tip of my tongue. I shifted slightly and began pulling down the zipper of her sweater. I pulled away from her lips and began pepperingfeather-soft kisses to her neck and collar bone. Her hand found mine and quickened the pace of un-zipping her zipper.

"Oliver," she whispered as I kissed her neck.

"Yeah, love." She pushed me away and stared towards the door. I turned around to see the amused looks of Fred and George. "Aw, shit."


	8. How I Hate Flint

**A/N: Lotsa swearing in this chappie. Stupid Flint.**

**Chapter Eight**

"Okay, okay, practice is over. Fred... George... in my office. NOW."

"But, Ollie..." Fred whined.

"We smell bad..." George continued.

"And we need a shower!"

"Please, Ollie?" I shook my head and pointed towards the Gryffindor Office.

"Aw..." I walked behind them with my arms crossed and slammed the door.

"You will NOT tell anyone what you saw in the weight room, okay?"

"Why not, Ollie?" George asked.

"Because. My bloody life could be in danger if word reaches Flint. Got it?"

"If you die, does that mean practices will be canceled?"

"What the hell do you think?" Fred and George looked to each other.

"OLLIE AND KATIE IN A BUSH! TRYING TO MAKE A BABY, PUSH, PUSH, PU-"

"Silencio!" The twins still sang, but soundlessly. I sat down on my chair and looked up at them. "Do you guys promise?" Fred and George nodded. "Okay, good. Fari."

"OLLIE AND KATIE IN A BUSH-" I frowned, stepped out of my office, locked the door from the outside, put thye silencing charm on the door and walked away, leaving Fred and George.

"STOP SCREWING EVERY OTHER GUY IN THE SCHOOL, KATIE! YOU-ARE-WITH-ME!"

"I'M NOT SCREWING ANYONE, MARCUS!"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH WOOD IN HIS SLEEPING BAG, THEN?"

"SLEEPING, YOU PRAT! THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT A SLEE-PING-BAG!" Haha, good one. I leaned back against the wall to watch the fun. Flint raised his hand to hit Katie. I decided to interrupt.

"You know, you could always jack a vial of veritaserum from Snape," I called over their yelling. Flint noticed me and sneered.

"Bastard. Fucking my girlfriend, are you?"

"And if I am?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow. He advanced towards me with his fist raised. "Touch me and you're off the Quidditch team, Flint." When he threw a punch at me, I sighed and ducked. "Fine. Have it your way." Wand forgotten, I hurled myself at him and pushed him against the wall. "Leave Katie alone. She's not doing anything with me." Flint pushed me and growled.

"Like hell she isn't." I shrugged.

"Believe what you want." I jabbed at his face. "Oh, look, you've got a bloody nose to go with that bloody attitude. Ee!" I leapt out of the way as Flint dove for my legs.

"At least I have a father." I froze on the spot. How did he know? "Look, Katie, his piercings are fake."

"Oh, no, don't touch me. DON'T TOUCH ME, FLINT!" I pushed his hand away and jumped back. "They're real, and I don't plan on getting them pulled off anytime soon. Get away from me."

"My ass, bastard." With a lunge, he grabbed my lip ring and pulled.

"ARGH!" I kicked him and backed away, clutching my mouth.

"You asshole, Marcus!" Katie snapped. Flint stood there, staring at me like an idiot. Then again, he was an idiot. I pulled out my wand. Flint flinched and took a step back, still holding my lip ring in his hand. I healed my lip and jumped at him.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled and kicked him, hard.

"MR. WOOD!" I ignored everything around me. "MR. WOOD! STUPEFY!"

"Protego! I'M BUSY, MCGONAGALL!"

"Oliver, stop!" That was Katie. Real Katie.She ran to my side and pulled me away and rushed down the hall.

"Katie, you didn't even see what happened, don't you dare do that again!"

"Oliver, calm down!"

"KATIE, I'LL KILL HIM!" A sharp pain stung my left cheek. Katie had slapped me.

"Oliver, shut up!"

"You didn't hear what he said, Katie! He said shit about my dad! He pulled off my bloody lip ring! LET ME GO!" Katie still held me back.

"Oliver, stop. You're going to get yourself expelled from Hogwarts if you don't!"

"He almost hit you, Katie. You don't care, though, do you, because it's not you expiriencing the pain, right? It's your Vondra. You don't care. You've got it easy, living life only an hour a day. I'm the one that's trying to get it out of you. You're not doing anything to help."

"How will you able to, Oliver, if you're kicked out of Hogwarts?" That stopped me. I sighed and glared down the deserted hallway. "And Oliver, you can't just sleep with the Vondra."

"What? Why?"

"Because it has to fall in love with you."

"Okay, I have to ask. Is the Vondra a girl or a guy, because you keep referring to the Vondra as 'it'. I need to know..." Katie laughed.

"It's a girl."

"Okay, good, 'cause I'm not screwing a bloke. Hold my arm, Katie, because I need to get to the Great Hall. Make sure I don't cut him up like roast beef." She kissed me.

"Stop thinking about food." I kissed her.

"I like food. I'm hungry." McGonagall was gone and Flint was laughing his arrogant ass off with his friends.

"Yeah, and then what, Marcus?" Pucey asked with tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"I asked my dad how work went. Said he got two muggle-lovers. I asked which ones, he said some woman and a Quidditch International player. A galleon goes to who guesses."

"WOOD!" everyone shouted out. They all laughed. Katie gripped onto my arm tighter.

"I'm good, I'm good." She let me go. Biiiig mistake. I ran to Flint, threw him to the ground and hit everything my hands could get on. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BLOODY DAD, YOU STUPID PIECE OF-"

"GET OFF ME!" Everyone around us got involved; Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Slytherins. I locked Flint's arm behind his back and shoved him against the wall for the second time that day.

"Listen, Flint, and listen good. You know my mother's an auror. You know thatI know that your family are Death Eaters. It's in your hands their fate resides in. Say one more crack about my father... and your mother, father... brother and sister will all be in Azkaban, feeding off of a tube through their stomachs. Got it?" I let him go, wiped blood off of my lip and walked away, dragging all the guys that had gotten into the fight along with me. Katie was glaring at me.

"Oliver-"

"Don't even start," I growled and walked to the Great Hall. Diggory came up beside me.

"Wood."

"Yeah."

"You okay? You've been off lately..."

"Just peachy, Diggory. Lip ring gets pulled off, memories come back about my dad and I yelled at my girlfriend about five minutes ago."

"No... Bell?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I know what you're thinking. And yes." I smirked and Diggory as he laughed.

"You're evil, Wood, stealing other people's girlfriends. I better keep Kylie away from you, huh?"

"I'm good with Katie," I said with a laugh. "But, please. Shh."

"Right... find out what's wrong with her, yet?"

"...Nope."

"All right. I'll see ya."

"Yeah." We went our seperate ways. I looked to the staff table where McGonagall was glaring daggers at me. "I'm in deep shit, aren't I," I stated monotonously to Luke and Alfie, who had seen the whole thing.

"Uh huh," they replied and dug into their food. Some friends. Pfft. Oh, how I bloody hate Marcus Flint.


	9. Dates

**Chapter Nine (Told In No One's POV)**

All anger left Oliver as he kissed Katie. Everything around them disappeared; everything around them evaporated into nothing.

Katie wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck as he drew her closer to him. Slowly, he entered his tongue into her mouth. Katie sighed contentedly and responded.

She skillfully flicked her tongue out to meet the ball of his tongue ring. Oliver moaned, causing a number of eyes in the Common Room to swivle towards the couple, and pushed her against the wall. Katie smiled in the kiss and repeated her actions a couple more times, recieving a moan from Oliver every time, before he pulled away, smirking.

"Jesus, Katie, are you sure that's you or your Vondra?" Katie's eyebrows rose.

"What, you mean you've made out with it already?"

"Stop saying 'it'. It discourages me. And yes, I have already made out with _her_... ow! Why'd you slap me?"

"For cheating on me!"

"I never cheated on you, come on!"

"I know. I'm kidding."

"So you had to slap me?"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. Way to ruin a good make-out session. I'm going to bed." Katie rolled her eyes and engulfed Oliver in a deep kiss, rolling her tongue over his bottom lip.

"You still have to go to Hogsmeade on yours and the Vondra's date. It's only three o'clock.You're not going anywhere, baby." Oliver scoffed.

"_Baby_? And since when were you in charge of my life?"

"Since you made me your girlfriend. Go get ready." Katie slapped Oliver's butt, kissed his cheek and skipped up to her dorm.

"That slap hurt, too!" Oliver called after her. He started to go up the stairs, then stopped. "KATHLENE!" Kathlene came running down from her room, with her wand in-hand.

"Sorry!"

"Yeah, tell your precious Jeff to wait for you next time. He's dumb-ing up the Tower. I saw him go into your room..." Kathlene crossed her arms.

"Just because he's a Hufflepuff doesn't mean he's dumb."

"He's a stereotypical Hufflepuff, therefore, he's dumb. D-U-M-B, Sonnet. Dumb."

"How do you think he got past the trolls guarding the Tower, then, Wood?" Oliver threw his hands up.

"The trolls are dumb, too! They compare their bloody clubs!"

"So? It's like guys comparing their-"

"There's nothing significant about clubs, though. It's different!"

"Can we get through this, please?" Oliver rolled his eyes and pulled Kathlene into his room. "FU-! I never said right away!" Oliver clutched his newly-pierced lip gingerly.

"And that's what you get for calling Jeffery dumb," Kathlene said cheekily and skipped out of the dorm room.

"Asshole!" Oliver called after her.

"Dipshit!"

"WOMAN!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Oh, no you didn't, Sonnet!"

"Oh, yes I did, Wood!"

"Whore!"

"OLIVER!" Katie screamed from her dorm so loud that it carried over to Oliver's room. He shut up and closed the door to change. Black denim pants, black undershirt and a white botton-up left open. Oliver left his hair down and jumped down the stairs into the Common Room to wait for Vondra Katie. When she came down, he sucked in his breath. _Wow._

"You look amazing," he said with a smirk and walked up to her. Vondra Katie had her blonde hair cascading in waves down to the small of her back. She wore a black halter top with tight blue jeans. "You know, we're only going to the Three Broomsticks. You didn't exactly have to dress up."

"Oh, I know. This is for _after_ our date."

"What's happening after our date?"

"That's for you to find out," Katie replied with a wink, took Oliver's hand and walked out of the Common Room. He glanced over his shoulder to see Luke and Alfie mouthing 'sexy', 'hot' and 'I'd tap that' to him. He flipped them off and boldly grabbed Katie's ass.

"OHHHHHH!" Luke shouted.

"Shut the hell up." Katie shot them a dirty look before grabbing Oliver's. Alfie stifled a laugh at Oliver's surprised expression and the portrait closed. He took her arm by the wrist and smirked.

"Don't want them to see that, do we?"

"You got your lip re-pierced," Katie commented.

"Why, yes. Yes, I did."

"I'm really sorry about Marcus."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I didn't get kicked off the Quidditch Team. You aren't cold?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine." But she was shivering. Oliver looked at her for a couple of seconds before taking off his button-up and putting it on her. "Now you're going to be cold," she stated.

"Nah, I'm used to the cold." Katie took his hand in hers and squeezed.

"You're different."

"How'm I different?" Oliver inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. Sometimes you're just so hard and macho. Other times you're all sensitive and calm."

"Split personality," Oliver said with a shrug and glanced at her. Snow of early December began to fall around them.

"Split personality," Katie repeated as they reached the Village. "I know what you mean." She hid a small smile and brushed the snow off of me when we got into the warmness of the Three Broomsticks.

"Rosmerta, my love!" Oliver bellowed deeply and brought Katie to a table.

"Hello, Oliver," Rosmerta greeted, warily eyeing Katie. "Katie."

"Rosmerta."

"Oh, um... right. So, I'll have a firewhisky and a butterbeer. Kates?"

"I'll just have a regular Margarita."

"Katie, you're undera -"

"Ahem," Oliver cleared his throat and sent Rosmerta the I'll-talk-to-you-later look. She walked away with their order and Oliver looked at Katie. "Your eyes are purple," he commented.

"Your eyes are, uh... brown," Katie retalliated.

"Very observant, but my eyes have _always_ been brown. You're not an Oculusmagus, are you?"

"...Is that like a Metamorphmagus, except for the eyes?"

"Well, duh."

"Then yes, I am," Katie said smoothly without missing a beat.

"Why purple? Why not some wicked cool color like black? Or silver? Or _yellow_?"

"Yellow?"

"Yeah, yellow. You never see anyone with yellow-colored eyes. People have purple eyes."

"Yeah? Like who, Wood?"

"Now I'm back to Wood? Fine. Blaise Zabini, third year Slytherin. Angela Zabini, seventh year Slytherin. Actually, I think the whole Zabini family has purple eyes."

"Why are we talking about eyes?"

"I like your eyes, is all. They remind me of... amethyst."

"Amethyst?"

"Yeah, you know, like the purple gemstone. _Pretty_ purple gemstones." Katie smiled at me and our drinks arrived.

"Anything to eat?" Rosmerta asked. I glanced at Katie as she read her menu.

"I'll have... the squid dinner." _Perfect. The most expensive item on the menu,_ Oliver thought to himself.

"Steak sandwich," Oliver said and downed his firewhisky.

* * *

After their date, the walked back to the Castle. The rest of the school was in dinner, so they headed back to the Common Room. Katie handed Oliver his shirt back and plopped down on one of the couches facing the fire. Oliver sat down on the rug on the floor and leaned back, supporting himself with his hands. Katie looked at him for a second before crawling over to him. 

"Very sexy," Oliver commented as she drew nearer. She laughed, wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He made a low growling sound as she nipped lightly at his lip ring. She smirked and pushed him to the rug.

"You know what, Oliver?" Katie whispered in his ear.

"What?" Oliver murmured.

"I want you."

"Really? I never noticed. Well, dinner's going to end soon. Maybe tomorrow." Oliver kissed her lightly on the lips before gently pushing her off of him and walked up the stairs, leaving a bewildered Vondra.

* * *

**Jeeze, I still get reviews up to now? HERE'S YOUR FREAKIN' CHAPTER NINE!**

**thanks to all who forced me to make more. I'm also changing the rating to 'M'**

**You know you love me.  
Anna  
**


End file.
